


Batter Up

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: “Didn’t anyone ever tell you it was a bad idea to compete with a Danvers?”“It’s just as dangerous to mess with a Sawyer, I promise you that.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sanvers playing softball and a picnic with friends
> 
> We didn't get enough last night so here is some extra Sanvers for you guys. Enjoy!

Alex had her attention focused intently on the bat bag in the back of her car when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. On instinct, Alex stood up to her full height and smacked her head on the roof. With a low grunt, she turned around and saw Maggie standing behind her with her hand over her mouth, barely holding back a laugh. “Sorry babe.”

Alex fixed her with a glare, which faded quickly when she got a better look at her girlfriend. Maggie was wearing a pair of form fitting softball pants and a solid black jersey top. The detective smirked and did a slow twirl, showing her girlfriend just how well her pants fit her. “Woah,” Alex breathed out.

“I thought you might like this Danvers.”

Before Alex could find her words, she heard James yell from across the parking lot. “Hey Sawyer, stop fraternizing with the enemy!”

Maggie threw him the middle finger and gave Alex a peck on the lips. “I gotta go. Good luck out there.”

Maggie took a step away, but Alex pulled her back into a much deeper kiss that left her breathless. When she pulled away, Maggie stared at her open mouthed and Alex smirked. “Don’t think that I don’t know what you were trying to do to me by wearing those pants Mags. Two can play at that game.” And with that, Alex grabbed her bag and walked off to the field, leaving a flustered Maggie behind.

James came up and put a hand on her shoulder. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you it was a bad idea to compete with a Danvers?”

Maggie shook her head rapidly to get rid of the lingering effects of Alex’s kiss and shoved James gently to the side, earning herself a chuckle from the man. “It’s just as dangerous to mess with a Sawyer, I promise you that.” She mumbled under her breath.

***

Half an hour later, both teams lined up at home plate. Alex, J’onn, Vasquez, Lena and a handful of Maggie’s NCPD buddies lined up on the third base side and Maggie, Kara, James, Lucy and a few other DEO agents stood on the first base side. Winn stood between the teams and held up a quarter. He looked at Maggie. “Heads or tails?” He asked.

“Heads.” She said

“Alright, if it’s heads Maggie’s team takes the field first, if it’s tails, it will be Alex’s team.”

“Ready?” Both teams nodded in unison.

Winn flipped the coin and everyone watched as it glinted briefly in the sun and then fell to the dirt between them. “It’s tails.” He said, collecting the quarter and taking a step back.

Maggie shrugged. “I guess we’ll just have to score first then.”

“We’ll see about that.” Alex shot back playfully before grabbed her glove from Vasquez and walked over to the pitcher’s mound.

“I’m equal parts excited and terrified to see how this is going to go.” Winn said out loud to no one in particular.

“You and me both buddy.” James admitted.

***

As expected, the game was anything but boring. Alex pitched well and struck out several batters, including Maggie, though the brunette would argue until her dying day that that last pitch was the farthest thing from a strike she had ever seen. Her argument was so good, that it almost got Winn, the acting umpire to repeal his call, but Alex turned and gave him “the look” and the decision held. The elder Danvers sister blew her girlfriend a kiss and waved goodbye to her as she sulked back to the dugout.

In the fifth inning, Vasquez caught Kara stealing and threw her out. “I thought you were the fastest woman alive?” She quipped.

“I am the fastest woman alive, usually, but not with this stupid red sun bracelet you guys are making me wear.” Kara replied. “I thought humans were all about ‘if you got it, flaunt it’ but I guess that doesn’t apply to superpowers.” She grumbled, while crinkling her forehead.

When the final inning came around, the score was tied at three runs. Maggie stepped up to the plate and, much to the displeasure of Alex, cranked a solo home run. She blew a revenge kiss at Alex when she rounded third base. Alex struck the next three batters out on three pitches apiece.

Alex was the first one up to bat in the final half inning. “Nervous Danvers?” Maggie heckled from behind her catcher’s mask.

“You wish.” Alex replied, stepping into the box.

James hurled the first pitch and Alex swung, missed the ball completely. “You look a little nervous to me.” Maggie commented, feigning nonchalance.

Alex clenched her jaw and stepped back into the box. The next pitch came, and this time when she swung, she made contact, good, solid, _hard,_ contact. The ball sailed into the outfield but bounced off of the back fence and Alex was limited to a double. When she reached second base, she looked over at Maggie and shrugged. “Guess I wasn’t too nervous after all.”

Maggie rolled her eyes and got back into her crouch behind the plate. Lena stepped up and hit the ball in the air to Lucy at shortstop. That was followed by J’onn striking out. Alex bit her the inside of her cheek. There were two outs and she, the game tying run was still standing one hundred twenty feet away from home plate. She held her breath when James threw the first pitch to Vasquez. “Ball, high.” Winn announced.

Alex nodded and clapped her hands. “Good eye Vasquez. Keep it up.”

The next pitch was hit and nearly caught in foul territory by a diving Kara, but it popped out of her glove at the last second. Alex nearly choked at the sight. _Get it together Danvers._ She thought to herself. She was so focused on calming herself down that she almost missed the ball coming right at her head. She looked up just in time to get out of the way. “Uh Alex, you might want to run.” Winn called out to her.

Alex’s mind jumped back to reality and she took off toward third base. Once she got there, she glanced toward the outfield, trying to track down the ball, and when she saw Kara buble it, she took off toward home. When she was halfway there, she chanced a look at Maggie and regretted it immediately when the brunette slid off her helmet and chest guard and then pulled her shirt over her head. Alex stopped dead in her tracks and her mouth fell open when she caught sight of Maggie’s abs. She felt someone smack her lightly on the back and turned to see Lucy smirking at her, holding up her glove with the ball inside it. “Tag, you’re out.”

Maggie put her shirt back on and ran over to them. Alex looked back and forth between them and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Maggie took over for her. “Sorry Danvers, but you said it yourself, two can play at that game.”

Alex shook her head but couldn’t help but smile. “I guess there are worse ways that I could have lost.” She said finally.

“That’s the spirit, Alex.” Lucy said, clapping her on the back. “Come on, I heard Kara say something about packing us all a picnic lunch.”

Alex put her arm around Maggie’s shoulder and bent over to whisper in her ear. “You know I’m just going to have to get you back for that and if memory serves, revenge is best served cold.”

Maggie laughed and led them over to where everyone else was gathering. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. If you did, feel free to leave me a comment and kudos. Also, if you have a tumblr, come say hi http://rosewilliams1736.tumblr.com/  
> Until Next Time!  
> ~RoseWilliams15


End file.
